


Phil Coulson: The Corny Romantic

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daisy Taking Care of Phil, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Secret Warriors (Marvel), Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: After getting injured during a Secret Warriors mission with Daisy, Phil gets corny and romantic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by this quote _I'd be lying if I said you make me speechless – the truth is, you make my tongue so weak it forgets what language to speak in._ from Rupi Kaur which I saw on Tumblr. It seemed like exactly the kind of corny romantic thing Phil would say to Daisy...

"I'd be lying if I said you make me speechless – the truth is, you make my tongue so weak it forgets what language to speak in."

Daisy can only stare at Phil in response to this declaration – what on Earth is she supposed to say to that, she wonders. Then she shakes her head.

"That's the corniest thing you've ever said to me," she tells him, and he blushes charmingly. "And also the most romantic."

That elicits a shy smile, and she wraps her arms around him, mindful of the stab wound in his upper arm: it's been cleaned, stitched, and bandaged, so the worst is over, thankfully, but she knows it's still pretty painful as the painkillers she gave him have only just started to kick in.

"I've never had a lover as corny or as romantic as you before," she tells him, and he chuckles softly.

"It's probably an age thing," he says.

She snorts. "I think it's more likely to be a 'Phil' thing," she tells him. "You're ridiculously sappy."

"Am not," he says immediately, and she laughs. 

"Oh you so are." Then she kisses him before he can object, and he moans into her mouth as she nips at his bottom lip.

When she eventually pulls away he looks thoroughly kissed, which makes her smirk: his hair, what little there is of it, is mussed up; his lips are pink and plump from being sucked on and nipped at; and his clothes are somewhat dishevelled. He looks pretty debauched and it's a good look on him, she thinks. 

He's also thoroughly aroused, as is she, so she stands up from the couch where they've been sitting and making out after she patched him up, then pulls off her tank, revealing her bare breasts and stiff nipples to his appreciative gaze.

"Daisy," he says breathlessly, and drops his right hand to cup his frankly rampant erection through his suit pants.

"Patience," she tells him, and unfastens her own pants, sliding them down to reveal her lilac panties – and the damp spot on the crotch.

He licks his lips, dragging the tip of his tongue along his lower lip in a very sexy manner. "You're so gorgeous," he tells her in a low voice, and she grins, then moves back to his side.

"You're pretty gorgeous yourself, Agent," she tells him, then straddles his lap and begins unfastening his button down shirt which she'd helped him put on after dealing with his stab wound. She plants a line of sucking kisses down his chest, then teases his nipples with her teeth, and his hips jerk under her.

She kisses him on the mouth then, sliding her tongue into his and stroking the roof – it's a move she knows he loves. While they're kissing she gets his pants unfastened and eases his cock free, and he groans as she thumbs the slit, before she begins stroking him.

"Daisy," he moans, and she grins at him, then she gets off his lap, slips off her panties, then climbs back onto his lap, sinking down onto his rigid shaft.

This time he moans her name and wraps his right arm around her to hold her steady as she begins to move, riding him carefully so that she doesn't jar his arm.

He gasps and moans, mutters her name, and then, when she comes squeezing her muscles around his dick, he swears before coming himself.

She kisses him again, soft and slow, easing him down from his orgasm.

"Feeling better?" she asks.

"Yeah, I – " He looks a little surprised. "I feel a lot better," he says and she smirks.

"It's all the endorphins," she tells him, then slips off his lap, and he whines a bit, which amuses her.

"C'mon," she says, "let's get you into bed so you can get some rest." She pulls him up from the couch, tucks his spent dick away, then leads him upstairs to the master bedroom.

They're in one of Daisy's safehouses from her days as the 'vigilante Quake' – she's kept them up because they're useful for when she's on a Secret Warriors mission, like today, and she doesn't want to rush back to the base. Or when she's injured and needs some time to recover without Simmons' pointed remarks about her self-care.

Once upstairs, Daisy undresses Phil carefully, and she's pleased that he seems quite happy to let her, then she helps him into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before she gets him settled on the bed.

"Will you stay with me?" he asks hopefully.

"That's the plan," she tells him. "I just need to go downstairs and lock up, then I'll join you." She leans down to kiss him: he's sated and sleepy, and his vibrations tell her that he's in less pain that he was before their quickie on the couch.

He gives her a grateful smile at her promise, and she drops a kiss on his forehead, then heads back downstairs. She pulls her jeans and tank back on, pocketing her underwear, then goes around the house to check everything's secure. She grabs a couple of bottles of water and the painkillers, then she turns off the lights and heads back upstairs.

Phil's face lights up when she walks into the bedroom, and she feels the usual kick of happiness at the sight: their relationship has only recently become sexual, and she's still adjusting to the fact that Phil is sharing her bed, and is making corny, yet romantic remarks at the drop of a hat. Of course, the way he's always so pleased to see her isn't new – he always seemed to light up at the sight of her – but the knowledge that it means kissing and cuddling as well as sex, is a thrill, and she hopes it always will be.

She sheds her clothes again, then pulls on sweats and a t-shirt of her own before she slips into bed beside him.

"Are you leaving your prosthetic on?"

"Do you mind?" he asks. (He always asks.)

"Of course not," she says immediately. She reaches over and switches off the lamp on the nightstand, then snuggles into Phil's side, and he instantly wraps his uninjured arm around her.

"Okay?" she asks once they're settled.

"Yeah," he answers, and she can tell he's falling asleep, which is a good thing.

"Good." She presses a kiss to his jaw, then closes her eyes. "Goodnight Phil."

"Night Daisy."

His breathing evens out, his vibrations softening, and in moments he's asleep. Satisfied, she allows herself to fall asleep as well.


End file.
